Sólo Un Momento
by Andy Hunter
Summary: El cumpleaños de Lev ha llegado y él quiere pasar ese día con su persona especial. Hacer muchas cosas divertidas y estar juntos, aunque sea un momento.


_Hola de nuevo. Esta vez vengo con una pareja que también me gusta… ¡LevTsuki!_

 _Este fic lo escribí basándome un poco en un drabble que hice cuando fue el cumpleaños de Kei. Ese pequeño drabble lo he puesto hasta el final del fic._

 _Como siempre, espero les guste._

* * *

Ese fin de semana Lev despertó con energía. No había clases, no había entrenamiento y era su cumpleaños, pero lo más importante fue que al momento de abrir sus párpados, sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de la persona más hermosa que pudo conocer en su vida.

Se incorporó en la cama y estiró sus brazos para después besar la frente de su acompañante dormido y salir de su habitación. En el pasillo, su hermana lo esperaba con un pequeño pastel casero.

—Buenos días, Lyovochka —Le enseñó el pastel—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Alisa, gracias —Sonrió con entusiasmo mientras recibía el presente.

—Cómo durmieron, ¿Todavía no despierta? —preguntó—. Espero no hayas sido un salvaje en la noche.

—Pero de qué estás hablando —Se avergonzó.

—Bueno —Posó una mano en su mejilla mientras se quedaba pensando—. Eres muy inquieto en la noche y te mueves mucho.

—Ah, eso —sonrió—. No me moví para nada. Me porté como un pequeño minino.

—Mientras ese pequeño minino no se convierta en un león hambriento todo está bien. —Su mirada se tornó un poco seria.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sabes de que habló —sonrío—: Sexo.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. ¡Claro que todavía no lo hemos hecho!

—Siempre y cuando usen protección todo está bien, pero debes de ser paciente y esperar. Recuerda que él es joven.

—Pero es más grande que yo.

—Entonces tú eres todavía más joven —comenzó a reír con delicadeza.

—Por qué dices todas estas cosas —preguntó sonrojado.

—Porque te conozco y sé que eres muy impaciente —suspiró—. Sólo prométeme que cuando eso ocurra se cuidaran ¿De acuerdo? —Lev asintió con mala gana—. Ese es mi hermanito —revolvió su platinado cabello—. Bueno, ya debo irme —Se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Iré a hacer unas compras y también debo pasar a la pastelería de nuestro tío para saber si ya está listo el pedido.

—Es el especial, ¿Verdad? —Alisa asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Gracias.

—Ya está listo el desayuno por si tienen hambre —abrió la puerta—. No le hagas pasar malos ratos ¿De acuerdo? —Besó la frente de Lev.

—No aseguro nada —susurró.

Una vez solo, dejó el pastel en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación. Sonrió ante la persona que seguía ahí dormido y que ahora le daba la espalda. Se metió entre las sábanas, lo abrazó de la cintura y hundió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma apenas perceptible.

—No hagas eso —habló con pesadez.

—Sólo un momento.

—He dicho que no —movió su hombro para que se apartara.

—Bien —habló aún con buen ánimo—. Buenos días —se juntó más a él y besó su cuello—, Tsukki. Pensé que estarías dormido más tiempo.

—Buenos días y cómo querías que siguiera durmiendo con la plática que tenías con Alisa-san.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos? —Se incorporó de golpe.

—Tal vez no hubiera escuchado si no fueras tan escandaloso.

—Lo siento —se rascó la nuca—. Y dime, ¿Qué sorpresa me tienes preparado para mi cumpleaños?

—Con que me obligaras a venir fue suficiente sorpresa.

—Eh —Realizó un puchero—, pero quiero hacer algo entretenido hoy. Anda Tsukki, vamos a salir —Volvió a abrazarlo y se recargó en su hombro—. Hagamos algo divertido.

—Quiero seguir durmiendo, gracias.

—Que cruel. —Infló sus mejillas, observó su habitación y sonrió al recordar algo en particular—. ¿Recuerdas cuando fue tu cumpleaños y te di ese pastel? —Tsukishima realizó un pequeño movimiento—. Ese shortcake al estilo ruso. Bueno, pues en la tarde voy a pasar por él y esta vez será uno grande en vez de una rebanada. Claro que antes quiero salir a festejar mi cumpleaños con un pequeño cuervito gruñón. ¿Conoces a alguno?

Tsukishima volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tramposo.

—Se llama estrategia —Besó cerca de su párpado.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de mentirle así a tu hermana. —Tsukishima se sentó en la cama, mostrando parte de su cuerpo desnudo con varias marcas en sus hombros y su torso. Soltó una pequeña burla —. Si supiera que el león hambriento ya ha despertado.

—Bueno —comenzó a acercarse a sus labios—. No tengo la culpa de que alguien sea demasiado apetitoso.

En el desayuno Tsukishima se llevaba a la boca porciones pequeñas y comía como si se tratara de un arte. Mientras, Lev se atragantaba con grandes bocados y observaba al de ojos dorados cada que podía.

Su relación surgió en el verano. Un día en el que todo Nekoma y Karasuno fueron a la playa para disfrutar de las olas y después prender fuegos artificiales en la noche. Se acercó a él para preguntarle porque siempre parecía molesto. Esa pequeña charla llevó a otra y a otra. Al finalizar el día, bajó la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sólo bastó un beso para darse cuenta que él era el indicado.

Desde entonces siempre trataban de mantenerse en contacto y verse mínimo una vez al mes.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tsukishima.

—¿Eh?

—Has estado viéndome desde hace rato.

—Ah, no es nada —sonrió y comenzó a jugar con la mano de Kei—. Tsukki, ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato? Sólo un momento. —Tsukishima se le quedó viendo y suspiró—. Supongo que no —comentó después de que el de cabello dorado se apartara y comenzara a lavar los platos que habían utilizado.

Tsukishima lavaba un plato mientras pensaba en su situación.

Desde inició de mes, Lev le llamaba para recordarle su cumpleaños. Mensajes cada hora, llamadas cada día y cuando se veían, el más alto se lo recordaba al final de la cita.

Estaba claro que iría, pero el asustó se complicó cuando su padre, quien viajaba mucho, iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa.

Lev quería que pasara todo el fin de semana con él y su madre argumentaba que era necesario que estuviera con ellos debido a que su padre tenía dos meses sin estar en casa. Al final llegó a un acuerdo que convenció a ambas partes.

Tsukishima se comprometió a pasar todo el sábado en familia. Eso implicaba grandes pláticas y largos paseos fuera de casa, algo que le disgustaba. Al finalizar el día, sus padres lo fueron a dejar a la estación del tren y al llegar a Tokio, Lev y Alisa lo esperaban con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas había dado un paso fuera del vagón cuando Lev se le abalanzó y comenzó a besar su mejilla con cariño. No llegó más lejos porque Alisa lo detuvo.

Esperaba llegar a la casa de Lev para poder descansar, mas nunca esperó que los hermanos lo llevaran a pasear aun siendo ya de noche.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, él sólo quería dormir, aunque eso tampoco se pudo porque Lev deseaba un pequeño regalo aun cuando todavía faltaban unas horas para iniciar su cumpleaños.

—En que piensas, Tsukki —habló Lev mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y se recargaba en su cuello.

—En que quiero descansar. —Cerró la llave del fregadero—. ¡Lev, no hagas eso! —se quejó cuando sintió unos labios recorrer su cuello.

—Sólo un momento ¿Sí? —preguntó suplicante mientras sus manos se escabullían entre la playera de Tsukishima.

—Dije que no —comenzó a sonrojarse por el roce de sus manos—. ¡Lev!

—¡Lyovochka!

Al escuchar ese apodo, Lev se separó de Tsukishima a toda prisa.

—¡Alisa! —exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta—. ¡No es lo que piensas!

Cuando finalmente salieron de casa, Tsukishima no paraba de burlarse mientras Lev seguía con las mejillas coloradas debido a la clase sobre sexualidad que le había dado su hermana.

—Entonces —habló Lev mientras su rostro volvía a su color natural—, ¿Vamos al parque de diversiones? ¿O quieres ir al cine? ¡Ya sé, ya sé! —comenzó a brincar—. Mejor vamos al zoológico, al parque de diversiones y al cine.

—Son muchos lugares para una tarde.

—Es que quiero aprovechar todo el día que nos queda.

—Yo sólo quiero pastel.

Lev rio y sujeto la mano de Tsukishima. Kei le devolvió la sonrisa con discreción mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Primero fueron al zoológico. Tsukishima observaba cada animal y leía cuidadosamente sus notas informativas. Lev por otro lado, veía al animal unos segundos para después seguir con el siguiente y el siguiente.

—¿Ya, Tsukki?

—Espera —se concentró en la información del ciervo que tenía enfrente—. Lev, deja de jalar mi mano.

—Ya vi todos los animales de esta área.

—Pero yo no.

—¿Podemos pasar con los felinos y después regresar? Quiero ver los leones.

—Los felinos están al final del recorrido.

—Prometo que después de eso me comportaré ¿Sí? Sólo un momento.

Lev observaba con aburrimiento al animal que tenía enfrente. Volteó y suspiró ante Tsukishima, quien ahora leía la información de las cebras. De nuevo, Kei se había negado ante su petición.

El recorrido le pareció eterno y todavía faltaban las aves para finalmente ir a donde quería. Pero Tsukishima ignoró esa área y fue directo con los felinos. Lev lo siguió un poco confundido.

Cuando llegaron, Lev se sorprendió al ver que apenas estaban alimentando a los leones. Necesito ver un aviso que decía que eran alimentados a cierta hora para comprender la situación: Tsukishima estaba esperando ese momento para que pudiera apreciar a su animal favorito en su totalidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó.

Después del zoológico decidieron ir al parque de diversiones. Ahí, Tsukishima parecía un adulto al cuidado de un pequeño que saltaba de emoción y quería ir a todos lados.

Se subían a los juegos, pero hacerlo una vez no le bastaba a Lev, él quería hacerlo infinidad de veces. Para Tsukishima, con una vez había bastado y hasta sobrado.

—Vamos Tsukki —señaló la montaña rusa—. Subamos otra vez.

—Hazlo tú si quieres —se sentó en la banca que estaba a un lado—. Yo ya tuve suficiente.

—Pero no es divertido si voy solo.

—Dije que no.

—Sólo será un momento.

La montaña rusa emitió un sonido y la gente gritó de alegría cuando el juego comenzó a moverse. Lev estaría gritando de igual forma si no fuera porque no estaba en uno de los asientos del juego. Otra vez, Tsukishima se había negado.

A pesar de que no pudo subirse a los juegos dos veces aun cuando se lo pedía a Taukishima, se divirtió y pudieron recorrer gran parte del lugar.

Cuando el crepúsculo estaba por terminar decidieron regresar a casa. Al llegar su hermana los esperaba con el pastel. Los tres festejaron y Tsukishima por segunda vez se deleitó de su sabor.

El día había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Se había divertido a pesar de que Tsukishima se había negado a varias de sus peticiones. Un día único pero desafortunadamente, un día que debía terminar.

Kei y Lev caminaban hacia la estación. Lev tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras su acompañante sostenía la correa de su mochila y una caja con una gran rebanada de pastel en su interior.

Cuando llegaron se dejaron caer en uno de los asientos mientras esperaban a que llegara el tren. Tsukishima dejó el pastel a un lado y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó curioso.

—No. Es sólo que no quería entregártelo hasta ahora. —De entre sus cosas sacó una bolsa de regalo y se lo entregó—. Feliz cumpleaños, Lev.

Lev recibió el obsequió con ojos brillosos. Abrió el presente y sonrió ante el pequeño llavero con forma de felino.

—¡Tsukki! —se lanzó hacia él—. ¡Me gustó, me gustó, me gustó! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Tsukishima tuvo que sujetarse del asiento para evitar caer sobre el pastel que estaba a su lado.

—Por eso no quería dártelo hasta ahora.

Lev lo soltó y colocó el llavero de león en sus llaves.

—¡Mira Tsukki! Mis llaves se ven más geniales —Se acercó a Tsukishima para besar sus labios—. Y todo gracias a ti.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —habló con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ambos platicaron unos minutos hasta que el tren llegó. Tsukishima se levantó cuando las puertas se abrieron y varias personas salían del vagón.

—Recuerda que el próximo mes iré a verte —habló Lev con entusiasmo mientras sujetaba una de sus manos y observaba el pequeño león.

—Lo sé.

—Tsukki —sin pensarlo dos y aun sin soltar su mano, lo abrazó—, gracias por estar en mi cumpleaños.

—Tú estuviste en el mío. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

El sonido que indicaba la partida del tren comenzó a sonar.

—Tsukki —se aferró al abrazo—, ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo un rato más?

—Voy a perder el tren —habló mientras contemplaba a la gente entrar a los vagones.

—Es que no quiero que te vayas.

—Nos veremos el siguiente mes ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Entonces déjame estar así un poco más de tiempo —hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kei—. Sólo un momento.

Tsukishima había tenido un fin de semana agotador y estaba cansado. Sólo quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible para poder descansar. Sabía que podía separarse sin problema alguno de Lev sin que se enojara. Estaba por perder el tren y el siguiente saldría dentro de una hora.

Cansado suspiró.

—Está bien —le devolvió el abrazo con cariño mientas observaba las puertas cerrarse—. Sólo un momento.

— _Drabble_ —

Lev contemplaba a la persona que tenía frente a él con entusiasmo, pues esperaba que le gustara la primera parte de su regalo.

Tsukishima se encontraba con la vista en la pequeña caja: blanca, con un símbolo y algunas letras en ruso impreso en uno de los lados. Tenía un listón y una tarjeta de felicitaciones. Por lo que le había comentado Lev, un familiar cercano tenía una repostería rusa en el centro de Tokio.

Cuando abrió la caja, Lev percibió un ligero brillo en esos ojos dorados. La tarta que residía en la caja era el favorito de Kei, pero con la única diferencia de que había sido preparado al estilo de sus raíces rusas.

Al primer bocado, Tsukishima percibió el sabor: un poco más dulce pero a la vez ligero y elegante. Sonrió ante el nuevo sabor.

Cuando Kei tomó la pequeña fresa y se metió una parte en la boca, Lev se apresuró. Mordió el otro extremo y lentamente fue acortando la distancia, esperando que la otra parte del regalo que estaba a escasos centímetro de llegar, también fuera de su agrado.


End file.
